Shai Uchiha
Shai Uchiha is a former mercenary shinobi from Kumogakure, who had a life goal of becoming perfect. Once he obtained the Rinnegan, Shai saw clarity in his ideals, and sought a greater power as a guide. This lead him to Doujinn Uchiha, who has become partners with the latter. After the rebuilding of Fubukigakure, Doujinn made him the Commander of the Central Zone, making him the leader of the Imperial Gatekeepers. Background Shai Uchiha was born in Kumogakure through certain events. Shai Uchiha was born 10 years before the Nine Tails Attack On Konoha. His father was a Kumo-nin who was one of the advisors to the Raikage and his mother was a Uchiha whom his father brought to live with him in the village after a meeting that occurred in Konoha.. The woman falsely told officials that she was from the Sarutobi Clan, but secretly had an agreement with her husband not to ever show her Mangekyō Sharingan, for the Kage would have her killed in order to obtain the secrets of the Uchiha. Everything went smoothly, as the couple gave birth to two children, first Shaylio Uchiha, and then Shai Uchiha. The years pasted and the family did good blending with Kumogakure. On Shai's 10th birthday, he asked his mother if he could see his mother's hometown. At first she was didn't think it was a good idea, but his father proclaimed that it would be nice to visit the land of fire. When the family arrived in Konoha,(morning of Nine Tails Attack) Shai's mother introduced them to the Uchiha Clan members, who were very warm and welcoming to the family. As the day continued, the family enjoyed the time in he Uchiha Compound, playing and learning with them. Shai and Shaylio wandered away from their parents. Almost out of nowhere, the Nine Tails was released and was wrecking the village. Shaylio grabbed little Shai and tried to navigate in the unfamiliar place, trying to search for their parents in the village. In one event, the Nine Tails took its tails and were slashing it around. One of the tails were coming in the direction of the Kids, and Shaylio(who had already awakened her sharingan) saw the attack coming and pushed Shai out of the way. Shai rose up and tried to search for her in the rubble. He found her, busted open due to being crushed with debree, bloody and all. Losing the person who protected him ever since birth broke his heart, and at that moment, he awakened his Sharingan and sat there crying his heart out. After the attack, his parents arrived at the scene, and took the necessary steps to put Shaylio to rest. His father took the Sharingan (without the knowledge of the family) and they headed back to Kumo. After returning home from Konoha, the family continued to mourn Shaylio's death. Personality As a child, Shai was a gentle and caring shinobi. He cared about his mother and sister the most. When he lost the both of them, he became dillusioned with the idea of nothing in this world can achieve peace with happiness, and that it must be obtained with chaos and destruction. He now vows to make the world perfect again, and is searching for the Rinnegan to make peace come his way. Due to his new goal, his gentle personality turned into a more sinister and dark one. He becomes a cold hearted individual, willing to do whatever it takes for goals to be realized. After obtaining his own Rinnegan, Shai changed, and realized his plans for a new world wouldn't be easy. After his encounter with Yumi Senju, he discovers the tremendous power of a Tailed Beast, and becomes intrested in their power. He later decides he will capture them, and use their power to increase his power of making a new world. He later changed this plan, after meeting and working with Doujinn. Appearance Shai is a fairly tall shinobi, a little taller than fellow Uchiha Itachi. He wears a black body suit, and wears a blue and white kimono that reaches down to his legs. His shoes are specifically made for when he is giving tracking and hunting missions, so he can sneak on his target. He keeps all his swords strapped on his back, similar to Killer Bee. He has white hair and when his chakra flow is heightened, his white hair flows to his back, earning him the moniker Shine combined with his glowing Sharingan. Abilities Nature Transformation Being born and raised in Kumogakure, Shai naturally gained an expertise in Lightning Release and claims he has mastered the nature. His father taught Wind Release to help him unlock his Magnet Release, while his mother trained him in Fire Release when he awakened his Sharingan. Magnet Release After awakening the kekkei genkai due to his half blood Boruto Clan, he developed two styles. His first one is able to control objects, such as sand and metal. The second gives him a boost in his Lightning Release causing it to give off a shining white glow. He also carries a pouch of sand thats hidden inside his kimono. He can force it out for a quick defense. Dust Release When learning how to properly control his Rinnegan, he aquired the Dust Release, which he uses to further enhance his Magnet Release capabilities. Doujinn had a tutor of the Kekkei Tōta teach Shai, in order to master it. Kenjutsu Being raised in Kumo, Shai learned to use swords like the other shinobi. He later mastered the same style as Killer Bee, mastering Acrobat, later on developing his own style called Shining Acrobat. He has such mastery over swords, that he can use his chakra natures with his swords. Dojutsu Sharingan Shai awakened his Sharingan when he watched his sister become killed by the Nine-Tails. After learning how to use it, he made it an essential part of his fighting style. Using it's ability to predict movements, Shai is able to land more devastating attacks. Mangekyō Sharingan Shai awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan when his father attempted to turn in Shai and his mother's Sharingan. As he watched his mother be killed, he awakened the black flames of Amaterasu and began to fire them off, destroying everything in sight. His abilities include Amaterasu and Susanoo, including the kekkei genkai Blaze Release. Recently, he has discovered other skill, manipulating things he comes into contact with. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan After his fight with his father, he experienced a huge amount of blindness. Panicking, Shai convinced his father that the two of them could change the world together. When his dad transplanted Shai's mother's eyes, he gained the Eternal Mangekyō and proceeded to burn his father with the black flames of Amterasu. After killing members of the Boruto Clan, he gained a better control of his Blaze Release and formed a Perfect Susanoo. Rinnegan & Six Paths Abilites After a deadly encounter that endangered his life, Shai expirenced death, but was met by Hagoromo himself. The Sage believed Shai's determination to change the world was good, so as the reincarnation of Indra, he bestowed him with the Six Paths Yin Power. The seal allowed him to awaken the Rinnegan, and Shai became eager to try out his new skills. The first ability used by Shai was the Six Paths Technique. His main path, is the Deva Path. He aquired the technique Amenotejikara, after attempting to escape from a certain kunochi. After deciding he didn't have enough training, he focused on mastering a certain skill, and became masterful of Amenotejikara. With it, he is able to distort space within his travel, as well as moving techniques. Uchiha Chronicles: A Family's Struggling Ties Arcs The World Stands Still A New Goal: Rebirth Of The White Blaze "Shai begins his journey, and encounters a strong opponent right off the bat." Uchiha Encounter: Hokage Vs. Assassin "Shai decides to stay in Konoha and fight the Hokage Sayuri, who is more than ready for battle." Uchiha Encounter: Battle In The Mountains "Shai moves westerward to Iwagakure, and while traveling through the moutains, he fights." Trivia The author uses pictures of Sataka Gintoki to create Shai Uchiha. Shai Uchiha also shares the same birthday as his creator, User:DojutsuEmperorOfTheWest.